Ojos asi, no se pueden olvidar
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: La vida a veces, nos da la duda de saber si lo que estamos haciendo esta bien o mal, pero por esas dudas, comentemos errores de lo que pronto nos arrepentimos, pero para eso, esta el amor...pesimo Summary!


**Ojos así…no se pueden olvidar.**

Será mejor que nuestra relación termine...-

Si, creo que será lo mejor, lo nuestro se fue terminando poco a poco…-respondió un joven de hermosos ojos azules y tez blanca, su cabello negro azulado se movía al compás del viento, y la tristeza se le notaba a flor de piel, su acompañante, una chica de la misma edad de el, con cabello color café claro, sus ojos verdes, siempre alegres, hoy, tenían un brillo de tristeza inmensa

Eriol…nos seguiremos viendo, digo, como amigos…?-pregunto temerosa, no quería perder una amistas que había durada muchos años

Sakura…yo…no se si pueda…-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caminar hasta la puerta-tu quisiste esto…-dijo sin voltearse, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, caminó la distancia que los separaba y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso tierno y dulce, pero fue el, el que corto el momento

Perdóname por eso…-y ahora si salio de la mansión de la chica, para dirigirse a la suya, dejando a Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas, lagrimas que caían amargas y llenas de dolor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días fueron pasando, más dolorosos de lo normal, Sakura estaba sin ánimos de nada, en su cabeza solo rondaba Eriol y la tonta pregunta de "por que lo hice?" y la exclamación "soy una tonta!", un de esos días tan monótonos, la chica de cabellos castaños recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga, que casualmente…era la prometida de su antes novio, Li Shaoran, que ahora estaba profundamente enamorado de la amatista

_Hola Sakurita!…_-dijo la voz suave por el auricular

Hola Tomoyo…como estas?-pregunto sin ánimos

_Oh, bueno, solo quería invitarte a una fiesta que organizaron los Valerius…mira amiga, se que no estas muy bien de humor, se te nota a leguas, pero tienes que salir de tu encierro_-le dijo para animarla

En realidad, no tengo ganas de ir Tomoyo…por favor no me obligues…-dijo casi llorando otra vez-además, si la fiesta es organizada por Gabriela o Daniel, ahí estará Eriol…y es obvio que no me quiere ver…-y una lagrima rodó por su blanca mejilla

_Pues si te obligo, como piensas que me divertiré si no esta ahí mi mejor amiga?_-

Pues de todos modos siempre solo estas un rato conmigo y te vas a no se donde con Shaoran…-dijo con reproche, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

_Hay no te quejes que tu también…_-se callo al notar que era lo que iba a decir-_yo bueno…por favor Saku, sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta, paso por ti mañana a las 7:00 pm ok?_-y antes de que Sakura contestara algo, la chica detrás del auricular, colgó el teléfono

Por que ella siempre es la que gana?-dijo con fastidio al terminar de colgar el teléfono

Se sentó en el sillón de la habitación, y se dedico a mirar a su alrededor, las paredes estaban pintadas al estilo ingles, como a ella y a…Eriol le gustaban, de un color crema, muy bonito, en los marcos de las ventanas tenia un marrón un poco fuerte que le daba un toque de elegancia, las cortinas casi transparentes y livianas bailaban con el viento que se filtraba, el espacio era muy grande, constaba de una pequeña sala de dos sillas y el sillón para una persona en el que estaba sentada, la mesita en el centro y la alfombra que era de color del marrón de los marcos de las ventanas, era pequeña, de ahí le seguía la fina cerámica, su vista se poso en su cama, era mas grande que una matrimonial, cubierta por edredones de color un poco mas fuerte que las paredes y los bordes del color de la alfombra, y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado del respaldar, la de la derecha tenia el teléfono inalámbrico y una lámpara y la de la izquierda, tenia una lámpara de las mismas que al lado derecho, y una fotografía, se levanto del cómodo mueble y avanzo a paso lento a la foto, la tomo en sus manos y sus ojos castaños se humedecieron otra vez, al ver que los que estaban ahí era una fotografía, Eriol y ella solos y sonreían mutuamente

Por que fui tan estúpida…por que?-y su voz se quebró y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus majillas, la foto la apretón contra su pecho y se tiro a la cama a llorar como una magdalena, ella misma había roto su noviazgo con el hombre que mas ha amado y que amará en el mundo, había destruido la amistad que habían mantenido desde hace ya muchos años, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se quedo dormida…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió los ojos, los sentía mas pesados que nunca, vio que ya estaba un poco oscuro, y se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, supo que era la joven del servicio

Que pasa Amanda!-pregunto sin ánimos-puedes pasar

Señorita…la señorita Daidoji esta aq…-la chica no termino ni de abrir la puerta cuando una hermosa chica de cabellos lacios largos y negros, sus ojos parecidos a las amatistas, muy exóticos demostrando en ellos la bondad, dulzura y elegancia de la joven, de figura esbelta, ya había entrado como un huracán a la habitación de la joven Kinomoto

Como es que no te has cambiado Sakura!-dijo la chica viendo a su amiga aun acostada

Tomoyo, te dije claramente que no tengo ganas de ir, y no iré, Amanda, puedes retirarte!-dijo la chica sin levantarse, aun con la foto en sus manos, la chica obedeció

Vanooos!por Dios, Shaoran nos esta esperando en la sala!-dijo a modo de ruego

He dicho que no Tomoyo Daidoji!sabes que hi estará Eriol, y por el bien de todos, que no nos veamos, será lo mejor, has pensado en que seria muy doloroso, por lo menos para mi!-dijo levantándose, muy enojada, como pocas veces lo estaba, y al levantarse los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo volaron hasta la fotografía

Por favor Sakura…lo doloso seria que su amistad se perdiera, tan bien que se llevaban, sol para quedar como simples personas…eso no puede ser, solo por un entupido pleito tu…estas sin maquillaje!-dijo con horror al ver a la chica-ok…si tu no te quieres cambiar…yo lo haré por ti!-dijo avanzando hacia el enorme armario de la gran habitación

Al abrirlo avían muchos vestidos para todas ocasiones, zapatos y demás cosas, como carteras, ropa interior en las gavetas, etc., mientras Tomoyo buscaba algo adecuado, Sakura la vio con fastidio y se volvió a acostar en la cama, tomando de nuevo la fotografía

Bien, te pondrás esto!-dijo Tomoyo cuando ya tenia todo listo, en su mano tenia un vestido blanco que llegaba aparentemente hasta abajito de las rodillas, era pegado a la cintura para arriba, dejando caer como falda el resto para abajo, que tenia picos, en su otra mano tenia unas sandalias muy finas, de tacón un poco alto, no mucho, y de tiritas para sostener el pie muy, pero muy finitas-ponte esto mientras busco las alhajas ok?-le dijo con mirada y expresión seria, Sakura sin nada mas que hacer, y dándose por vencida, obedeció lo que su amiga y rima le ordeno

Tomoyo se dirigió a la caja fuerte, donde habían muchas cosas valiosas, entre ellas los collares y demás, escogió una gargantilla de plata y diamantes que tenia todo el juego que contaba de aretes, anillo, diadema y (N/A: como se llama la cadenita que se pone en el pie, no recuerdo, pero también la incluye ok?)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sentimos mucho la tardanza amor, pero Sakura aun no estaba lista-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, venia bajando las escaleras, las bajaba con mucha elegancia, Shaoran se quedo perplejo al ver a su futura esposa, cierto, ya la había visto, pero no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo, Tomoyo traía una camisa blanca con detalles cafés de tirantes finos que se tallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, traía una falda café muy floja que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, y unas sandalias cafés de meter, con un tacón muy pequeño, y en su mano una pequeña cartera del mismo color de la falda, en su cuello y muñeca, resaltaban los adornos de oro que combino muy bien, y en su dedo, el anillo de compromiso, detrás de ella venia la hermosa ojiverde, al parecer el baño le resulto bien, pues en su rostro ahora había una suave pero hermosa sonrisa

Valió la pena la espera, no se preocupe, están hermosas-dijo Shaoran, que iba vestido todo de negro, color que le quedaba muy bien, ofreció su brazo derecho a Tomoyo y ella lo tomo con mucho gusto, y el izquierdo a Sakura

Como estas Shaoran?-dijo Sakura a modo de saludo

Muy bien, gracias, nos vamos?-les pregunto, pero al parecer ya sabia la respuesta pues ya iban caminando hacia la salida de la mansión

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El auto de Shaoran se estaciono frente a una mansión enorme, el se bajo y fue a abrir la puerta a las dos jóvenes con las que llego

Bien, hemos llegado-les dijo cuando ya estaban frente al portón

Será mejor que entremos-dijo una decidida Sakura

Si!-agrego Tomoyo, con felicidad, intentado animar a Kinomoto, pero al parecer ese no era el día, pues cuando atravesaron todo el jardín y llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, lo primero que vieron fue a Eriol Hiragizawa bailando muy juntito con Kaho Mitzuki, esto a Sakura la destrozo por dentro, pero apenas y lo demostró, pues llego la anfitriona de dicha reunión

Oh, que bueno que ya llegaron! Sakura, que gusto me da volver a verte-dijo la joven

Oh, que bueno que ya llegaron! Sakura, que gusto me da volver a verte-dijo la joven, Eriol se quedo parado en seco, al oír el nombre de la mujer que ama

Kaho, voy a…sentarme, estoy un poco cansado-se disculpo con la pelirroja, esta solo dijo un "si" y siguió bailando con un joven que ni por cerca conocía, pero poco le importaba, en realidad Eriol no iba a sentarse, iba a esperar a que Sakura estuviera sola…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shaoran, por favor, vamos a bailar si?-suplicaba la adorable amatista a su prometido

Ya, sabes que nunca me puedo negar…eso es una injusticia…-pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la pista de baile

La canción paso, dando paso a una mucho mas romántica, Sakura se sentía como bicho raro, estaba sola viendo a ver si había algo interesante…o mas bien…buscando a…

Me permitirías esta pieza?-pregunto la voz de un chico, levanto su mirada verde para encontrarse y fundirse con un profundo azul, solo comparado con el inmenso mar

Yo…-quería decir que no, pero no podía, estaba hipnotizada y perdida en esa mirada-esta…bien-termino, tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía, caminaron hasta la pista

Eriol tomo a Sakura de la cintura muy delicadamente, mientras ella, aun hipnotizada, pero ahora por el olor que desprendía el, le rodó el cuello con sus brazos, así, bailando, pegados y sin prisa, en silencio se confesaban que su amor duraría por siempre y para siempre

Sakura…por que terminamos?-le pregunto a mitad de la canción

Eriol…siempre hemos estado juntos, considero que…debemos ser mas libres…yo…perdóname mi amor…-se separo de el y dio la vuelta, pero se quedo ahí parada, ante la mirada triste del peliazul, se dio media vuelta y…lo beso, lo beso como si de ello dependiera su vida y la de el, el joven, como era obvio respondió al beso, pero ella se separo abruptamente, y salio corriendo hasta donde estaban bailando Tomoyo y Shaoran, sumidos en su propio mundo

Shaoran, por favor, ven conmigo, perdóname Tomoyo, ya te lo devuelvo-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos de bosque

Tomo de la mano al ambarino y lo llevo lejos de la fiesta

Shaoran, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, por favor…no te niegues, tal vez sea lo ultimo que te pida-le pidió reprimiendo su llanto

Sabes que te lo concederé Sakura, me preocupas, que pasa?-le pregunto preocupado

Me voy del país Shaoran…Inglaterra se ha vuelto un país demasiado pequeño como para tener a Eriol bajo el mismo cielo en el que yo estoy…me duele mucho, pero es por el bien de todos que yo salga de aquí cuanto antes-le dijo con seriedad

Pero Sakura…a donde vas, que pasara con Tomoyo…con Eriol…-el chico no sabia ni que decirle a su mejor amiga

El favor es…que me despidas de Tomoyo…y de paso…de el…-se seco una lagrima que había salido rebelde-cuídala mucho Shaoran…-y lo abrazo, el respondió a su abrazo, tratando de reconfortarla

Sakura se separo, y al intentar irse una voz la detuvo

Solo dime a donde encontrarte…-le dijo Shaoran

Estaré en un país de Centroamérica, Honduras para ser mas precisa…en Islas de la Bahía…-y se fue

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días pasaban mas lentos y horribles, Sakura caminaba tranquila por la blanca arena que le ofrecían las hermosas y afrodisíacas playas de la isla, miraba las aguas azules y cristalinas, las palmeras se mecían al compás del viento veraniego, al igual que sus cabellos sueltos, sus sandalias iban en sus manos, dejando sus pies descalzos solo para acariciar con ellos la tibia agua, sus ojos verdes tenían tristeza…nada mas…solo tristeza

Como una chica tan hermosa como tu, puede tener una mirada tan triste?-levanto su vista, para encontrarse con un viejecillo, que caminaba con ropa casual por ahí-seguro es mal de amores…-una sonrisa cubrió el rostro un poco quemado por el sol del anciano

Si…-fue la respuesta que le dio

Deberías disfrutar de la belleza que te ofrece la naturaleza…pensar y relajarte, poner en orden tus ideas y después tomas una decisión-le dijo, dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Sakura totalmente confundida, pero con una pequeña luz en su camino

Solo basto una mirada al extenso mar y ver su color, para darse cuenta de el error tan grande que había cometido

Es difícil creer que en tan pequeño país hayan tantas maravillas ocultas no?-dijo una voz ahora detrás de ella, una voz muy conocida

Es difícil creer que tu estés aquí después de mi tremendo error…-dijo sin verlo

Hay que saber perdonar…y vivir el amor como es debido, no me daré por vencido nunca…-la tomo suavemente por el brazo e hizo que lo viera a los ojos, y otra vez, los dos se perdieron en las inmensidades de sus ojos-hasta que te cases conmigo-termino de decir

Sakura vio la mano derecha de Eriol, había una cajita de terciopelo blanco, lo vio a el, iba vestido totalmente de blanco, al igual que ella, el soltó el agarre de su brazo y abrió la cajita, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de ojos que tenia en es centro un diamante rosado, en forma de una flor de cerezo

Dime que si, por favor…-le suplico, sabia que no hacia falta, pero por si acaso

Mm…Sakura Hiragizawa…suena bien…pero…-la chica rodó sus ojos ahora destellaban felicidad

Pero…?-pregunto dudando de la seguridad que tenia antes

Pero primero me tengo que casar contigo así que…S!-y con ese rotundo su, se lanzo a sus brazos, besándolo de pasada, así unían oralmente sus vidas, ante la alegre mirada del viejecillo que dio media vuelta y así, camino a lo largo de la bahía, para desaparecer

Te amo Eriol!-le dijo al estar nuevamente en el mundo terrenal

Yo también te amo…y te amare por siempre mi querida flor de cerezo-y la volvió a besar

"_El Amor, es espontáneo, no lo busques...porque el llegara a ti, en el momento en que menos lo esperes…si es que no esta frente a tus propias narices, abre los ojos y date cuenta…o te podrás arrepentir en un fututo no muy lejano"_

**FIN**

**Que tal, les gusto, este es un pequeño comodín porque en la encuesta que hice, la pareja favorecida fue el Eriol x Tomoyo-el fic ya esta en construcción-, pero habían personas que me pedían un Eriol x Sakura, no quería decepcionarlos así que les traigo este "pequeño" oneshot, espero que les haya gustado, así como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**El motivo de la ruptura, pueden inventarse cualquier cosa…lo que quería yo resaltar no era eso jaja**

**Este oneshot lo tomo como especial, pues aquí doy alguna reseña de lo que es mi país, yo soy de la ciudad, pero me encanta ir a las Islas de la Bahía, para más información buscar en google y verán de las maravillas que estoy hablando xD**

**Que pasen unas felices y placenteras vacaciones de semana santa!**

**Los quiero muchísimo y espero sus reviews por favor!**

**Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño de:**

•**·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ Soledad de los Ángeles ¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
